


"Вещий" сон

by Darthie_M



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Het and (maybe) Slash mentioned, Pre-angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthie_M/pseuds/Darthie_M
Summary: Мелене Троп, матери Эльфабы, приснился чудесный сон.





	"Вещий" сон

Вечер был теплый, но Мелене хотелось закутаться в теплую шаль - с началом беременности ее соски стали чувствительными и от малейшего холода болезненно напрягались. С улицы доносились тихие голоса, слов было не разобрать, только интонации. Чтобы понять, что там происходит, не надо было выглядывать в окно. Двое мужчин, сидящих почти в обнимку. Странная ситуация – муж, утешающий любовника жены. Впрочем, Фрексу только покажи кого-нибудь страждущего… Неважно. Главное, чтобы кводлинг остался, чтоб не покинул ее ради своего несчастного народа.  
Очень хотелось вина, но няня была непреклонна. Можно подумать, вино повлияло на то, что у ее ребенка зеленая кожа и острые зубы! Вздохнув, Мелена взяла губами с морщинистой няниной ладони первую из пилюль и проглотила - поспешно, чтобы не чувствовать вкуса. Запила теплым молоком и легла, натянув одеяло повыше.

Тянуло в сон. Тяжелые предчувствия отступили, ум затуманился, а голова стала легкой, гулкой, словно пустой чердак. Мелена успела задремать и видела во сне болота Кводлинии, в которых никогда не бывала. Темная вода не пугала, она была как тяжелое зеркало, украшенное кувшинками и лилиями, а в глубине светились яркие мерцающие рубины. Мальчишки ныряли на мелководье и выплывали, отфыркиваясь, с полными пригоршнями жемчужин. С ветвей деревьев свисали изящные плетеные лесенки, а высоко над водой покачивался чудесный висячий город с теплыми огоньками окон. И там была Эльфаба, ее странная зеленокожая дочка. Она казалась такой естественной среди болот и лиан, наклонялась к самой воде без страха, карабкалась по ажурным ступенькам и радостно бежала навстречу Фрекспару и Черепашьему Сердцу. А няня сидела в кресле-качалке на крохотном, как корзинка, балкончике, увитом зелеными стеблями. 

Мелена спала, улыбаясь сквозь дрему. Поездка уже не пугала. Ведь они будут все вместе. И все сложится замечательно. Благодаря пилюлям старухи Якль ребенок не родится зеленокожим. Он будет самым красивым, ему никогда не придется так тяжко трудиться: стирать руками белье в холодном ручье, топить печку, ворочать чугунные сковороды, готовя скудную еду. Он… нет, она, это опять будет девочка!.. будет жить в герцогском замке, и за ней будут ухаживать добрые преданные слуги. И все будут ее любить.  
Эльфаба вырастет и тоже станет – нет, не красивой, трудно казаться красивой, когда у тебя такая зеленая кожа – но умной и сообразительной. Она поедет учиться в университет, и даже профессора поразятся ее способностям…

…Хорошо, что люди не могут увидеть будущее, а только присматриваются к знакам и прислушиваются к посланиям.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летнюю игру 2013 года.  
Бета - tiger_black


End file.
